


In Pale Moonlight

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Partially inspired by my bingo card for ladies_bingo round 6 with the prompt,team mates.





	In Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by my bingo card for ladies_bingo round 6 with the prompt, _team mates_.

They had been teammates for over three years before Zelda felt that her feelings for Riah were real enough for her teammate that she should approach the Awoken woman.

There were rules against fraternization, she knew, but her feelings and regard for Riah had grown beyond friendship. Even her scattered memories told her that her past selves had preferred a female partner as well, but they didn't tell her how she had approached these previous partners.

When she asked, Freyja had been moderately helpful with her advice on what do. Once she had managed to parse the hidden messages in her words later as the elder Exo had watched her in amusement, that had been an entertaining moment.

"Find out what she likes. Though an Awoken, her tastes might be similar to that of a human's taste. Or as Cayde the Hunter Vanguard might say, jump into the deep end and go with happens."

Eventually, she decides to track down her fireteam leader and finds her near the Halls to the Speaker, watching the rising moon. She stops dead, feeling stunned at the sight of Riah bathed in pale moonlight as the Awoken Titan turns to look at her.

"Have you come to join me, Zel?" Riah asked softly smiling. Zelda felt something warm inside her from that smile as she joined Riah.

"Yes, Riah. Though there is something I wanted to tell you," Zelda answered smoothly. "There's something I've been keeping from you lately."

"I already know, Zel," Riah says beaming at her. "For an Exo, you are an easy one to read. I should tell you that I love you too."

Zelda chuckles softly and rests her head gently on Riah's shoulder.


End file.
